Kimi no Uso
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Ini tentang mereka, yang berada dalam lingkaran takdir dan tak kuasa merangkak keluar. Pernikahan politik antar klan, hubungan kekasih yang mulai merenggang, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka. Terpikirkah kalau apa yang mereka lakukan akan menyakiti banyak pihak lainnya? / SasuSaku/ ShikaTema / Slight ShikaSaku, SasuTema! Bad Sum. Bored Fic!


**#FanfictFES #KimiNoUso #MikanGeunSuk**

 **|| Kimi no Uso | SasuSaku, ShikaTema [ Slight SasuTema, ShikaSaku] | Chapter 1 : The Night and That Wedding | Mature for Lime | Drama, Hurt/ Comfort | Alternative Universe | 17+ only, Mature content, Verbal Abuse, Lime eksplisit | original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _sama_... kumohon tunggu sebentar!" Yamato, pengawal pribadi sang Uchiha muda tampak tergopoh mengejar langkah tuannya. Sementara sang Uchiha bungsu itu meneruskan langkahnya dengan pasti tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti.

"Sasuke- _sama_...!" Yamato berteriak keras, berharap suaranya dapat meredam keinginan sang majikan untuk kabur dari rumah yang megah bak istana ini.

"Sampaikan pada _Tou-san_ , aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu!" Teriaknya di belakang kemudi mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya yang langsung dikemudikan dengan kencang. Sebelum sampai di gerbang utama, sang Tuan Muda bungsu sudah membunyikan klaksonnya dengan keras.

"Buka gerbangnya, sekarang! Atau aku tabrak!" Ancamnya saat itu juga. Para penjaga merasa tak memiliki pilihan dan langsung melaksanakan keinginan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dan mobil sport mewah keluaran Eropa itu pun melaju membelah jalanan sepi yang membentang di sepanjang tanah milik Uchiha.

' _Siapa yang sudi untuk menikah saat ini! Cih… lebih baik aku pergi ke Night Club untuk bersenang-senang. Kata Dobe malam akan ada pesta disana…'_

Dan setelah menemukan tempat tujuannya, sang Tuan Muda bungsu klan ternama Konoha itu mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Shika- _kun_! Ayo bangun. Aku sudah terlambat." Sebuah rengekan manja terdengar mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Membuat sang empunya kamar yang sedang tertidur lelap menjadi terjaga. Dibuka kedua matanya dengan malas. Kemudian menatap sosok gadis cantik di depannya ini yang sudah bersiap dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah menyala yang melekat ketat di tubuh indahnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Sakura." Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali memjamkan mata. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kecewa kekasih merah mudanya.

"SHIKA- _KUN_! Ayo bangun!" Teriak gadisnya tepat di telinga. Shikamaru sampai terbangun dan langsung terduduk mendengar suara memekakkan tersebut.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau ini..." seraut wajah kesal tak mampu membuat gadis merah muda ini merasa bersalah. Tentu saja. Dia sudah bersiap sejak 3 jam yang lalu untuk menghadiri pesta salah seorang temannya di Night Club "Emporium" malam ini dan kekasihnya justru enak-enakan tertidur dan tidak mau menemani atau mengantarnya.

"Ayolah Shika- _ku_ n. Aku bisa terlambat." Rengek Sakura manja.

"Tidak usah pergi saja." Jawab sang kekasih, pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil mengurai rambutnya. Entah kenapa penampilan Shikamaru dengan rambut terurai adalah salah satu hal paling disukai Sakura.

"Mau menggodaku dengan mengurai rambutmu ya?" Tanya gadisnya dengan nada sensual sambil merangsak naik ke ranjang dan menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Bukan salahku jika kau tergoda..." Balas pemuda nanas itu sambil merengkuh gadisnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bibir keduanya saling menyatu dan mengecap rasa yang sama. Bergulat senada dengan irama birahi yang mulai naik ke permukaan.

"Jangan. Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang." Cegah Sakura saat tangan sang pemuda mencari celah untuk membuka kembali gaunnya. Shikamaru langsung bergerak menjauh. Tanda sedang marah. Kemudian menjangkau kunci yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Pakai saja mobilku. Aku mau tidur!" Jawabnya sedikit ketus sambil berbaring dalam menimang kunci sedan SUV sang kekasih yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

"Terimakasih, Shika- _kun_ sayang." Ucapnya manja sambil mengerling penuh arti.

"Kau pulang malam nanti?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

" 2 atau 3 hari lagi."

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya singkat. Tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi dengan gadisnya itu,

Shikamaru tahu gadisnya sudah beranjak pergi. Sakura selalu seperti itu. Keberadaan gadis itu seperti hembusan angin. Dia ada, lalu sedetik kemudian sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkinkah gadis itu tak pernah menganggap serius hubungan mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah-wajah di ruangan tersebut terlihat kaku dan mencerminkan beban berat yang sedang mengganjal pikiran mereka. Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada satu pun yang berani mengucap sepatah kata di depan Ayah mereka yang tanpak sedang merangkai kata untuk memberitahu ketiga anaknya sebuah kabar buruk.

"Kita akan kehilangan jabatan kita. Orang-orang mulai meremehkan dan meragukan kemampuan keluarga Sabaku untuk mengatasi krisis yang melanda Suna." Gumam sang Ayah yang merupakan pemimpin desa Sunagakure, desa yang terletak di tengah padang pasir tandus di utara negara Api.

"Lalu, bagaimana Ayah?" Tanya Kankurou, sang putra kedua Kazekage Suna tersebut dengan raut cemas.

"Kita harus mengadakan kerjasama. Dan untuk itu kita butuh dukungan!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Kali ini sang putra bungsu Suna yang bertanya, pemuda tampan berambut merah, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Tak ada cara lain selain meminta dukungan Uchiha." Ujarnya dengan nada berat. Ini bukan pilihan yang dia inginkan, namun rasanya dengan keadaan sekarang, lelaki paruh baya itu tak memiliki banyak pilihan.

Semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Termasuk tatapan dari putri sulungnya yang merupakan satu-satunya putri yang dia miliki.

"Kita akan mengadakan kerjasama dan mengikat kedua keluarga dengan pernikahan."

Lantai di ruangan tersebut mulai terasa goyah di kaki Sabaku no Temari, sang putri sulung,

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan jadi tumbal?" Tanya Kankurou dengan wajah ngeri.

 _ **Semua tahu, Uchiha hanya memiliki 2 putra mahkota.**_

Itu berarti...

"Temari, kau akan menikah dengan bungsu keluarga Uchiha..."

Temari tahu, itu bukan pertanyaan. Bukan untuk dijawab dia mau atau tidak. Dia siap atau tidak siap. Itu merupakan kewajiban baginya sebagai putrid Sabaku no Rasa, sang Kazekage Suna.

Saat itu gadis cantik berkuncir 4 tersebut merasa langit runtuh menimpanya...

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

===OOOO====

Terimakasih bwt smwnya yg sdh mluangkan wkt untuk mbaca cerita ini. Komentarnya sllu ditunggu jika berkenan :)

Dalam cerita kali ini Mikan memberanikan diri menggabungkan pair dari 2 OTP paling Mikan sukai (meski mikan suka semua pairing ) semoga kalian juga suka ya


End file.
